lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Temple
Cyrus is the leader of STAG, which is short for "Special Tactical Anti-Gang Unit" and is one of the main antagonists in the game alongside Killbane. As the man in charge of an elite paramilitary police force whose mission is to eradicate all traces of gang violence in the city of Steelport, he has a lot to bear on his shoulders. Cyrus always appears dressed in protective body armor, but with no helmet, and unlike the rest of STAG, his armor is colored dark green and black instead of white and black. He seems to be of about average height and weight, and has short white hair. Age-wise, he is way past his prime, appearing to be in his late 50's or early 60's. Under normal military circumstances (unless serving in a high-ranking position such as general or admiral), someone his age would most likely be retired from active duty or service. Therefore it's not evidently clear why he was selected to direct STAG. Personality-wise, Cyrus Temple is a cold and ruthless man who takes the nature of his missions way too seriously, and has little regard for human life or property (similar to his chief lieutenant Kia). If it wasn't for the fact that Senator Monica Hughes was overseeing and directing STAG's operations on behalf of the US Government, Cyrus and Kia would be free to run loose upon Steelport, and would likely level most of the city in their efforts to wipe out the gangs. Attacks *STAG Pistol - 90 Damage *STAG Blaster - 100 Damage Super Attacks *STAG Airship - 500 Damage About Him in World of Lawl Much like KillBane, He have a Deep hate for the Team and is willing to take them out. He started by trying to take Jack the Hedgehog, Patricia the Skunk, Jimmy Jr and Chi the Flame Captain only to get defeated by the team. He took the STAG Airship to destroy the Village of Mina Majikina and took her and Rimururu. Jimmy Jr later on decide to go in pretended to be Cyrus while the Other be prisoners, Knowing they will be free later on. Jimmy Jr cover was blown by Kia and He manage to get the other out and destroy the Reactor. Cyrus Temple fight Jimmy Jr in the Sky, only to get killed by Chi who was Flying a Jet. Him and Kia was later on revived by Trace Sky and plan on helping him as long Jimmy Jr get killed. He shoot a Sniper at him but got Blinded by Princess Kenny. After shortly injured and healed by Kia, Kia manage to help Cyrus by killing Cyclone. After seeing Kia killed by Cyclone Love, He try to kill Thomas Francis, but Accidently shot George L. Anarchy. The Anger Beam fired by his sister melted his skin, Killing him for Good. Story Appear in Main Story *Piraka Chaos Saga Side Story *??? What If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Member *N/A Friends *Kia *Trace Sky Enemies *Jimmy Jr *Chi the Flame Captain *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Cyclone *Roxie Nickle *Thomas Francis *George L. Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy II Racing Vehicle *??? Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Side Villain Category:Human Category:Guns Shooter Category:People who against Team Peacemaker Category:Fallen Villains